The invention is based on a leveling system for vehicles, of the type as defined hereinafter.
A leveling system of this kind, known for instance from German Patent Document DE 38 25 279 A1, serves to stabilize and regulate the level of the vehicle body of a motor vehicle. There is one hydraulic work cylinder, known as an actuator, disposed on each vehicle wheel between a wheel guide member and the vehicle body. By suitably adjusting the pressure at the work piston of the work cylinder, the vehicle body is raised to a certain level and kept there, and upon cornering, righting of the vehicle body in a way that counteracts the inclination of the curve, is brought about. Suitable provisions assure that if the leveling system fails the pressure chambers of the actuators are blocked off, so that the instantaneous pressure in the pressure chambers is maintained. However, if the pressures in the actuators for the right and left wheel guide members vary considerably from one another, the vehicle is moved out of the horizontal position into an oblique position, which on the one hand considerably lessens the comfort of the ride and on the other leads to dangerous driving conditions.